Various devices have heretofore been proposed and constructed in order to facilitate the counting and wrapping of coins.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,761 discloses a coin wrapping device including a trough having upper walls inclined at a horizontal plane and includes a tongue bent downwardly adjacent its free end so as to provide a coin abutment member disposed in a vertical plane.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,478 shows a coin counter having a shell V-shaped and tilted angularly back towards a bumper which is designed to contact the coins tangentially so as to hold them in a substantially vertical position.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 1,130,978 also teaches a coin wrapping device having a trough or coin receiving structure for counting coins.
Still another coin counting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,886 which includes a series of rolls adapted to engage a sheet of paper for automatically wrapping a stack of coins.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,960 teaches a coin wrapping device.
Each of the prior art devices disclosed above present relatively complex structure which is subject to malfunction in operation from time to time and in some cases present relatively expensive structure to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a coin count verifier which is relatively simple to construct and adapted for continued use with little possibility of malfunction with reasonable usage.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a coin count verifier which allows a coin cartridge to quickly and easily receive a stack of coins.
The broadest aspect of this invention relates to a coin count verifier comprising an elongated body having a lower surface; abutment disposed at one end of said body; and coin receiving means extending longitudinally along one surface of said body, said coin receiving means declining from said other end of said body towards said abutment means at said one end of said body, said abutment means spanning across and integral with said coin receiving means, said abutment means disposed at an obtuse angle relative said coin receiving means and extending beyond said coin receiving means and said coin receiving means is disposed at an acute angle relative said lower surface.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide a coin count verifier adapted to contain coins to be collected in a coin cartridge, said verifier comprising: an elongated body having a lower surface and an upper surface and one end opposite to another end said lower surface adapted to rest along a horizontal surface; coin receiving means having a curved cross-section for receiving said coins, said coin receiving means extending longitudinally along said upper surface of said elongated body, between said ends said coin receiving means declining from said one end of said body to said other end; abutment means disposed at said other end of said body said abutment means spanning across and integral with said coin receiving means, said abutment means disposed at an angle greater than 90.degree. relative said coin receiving means and extending beyond said upper surface wherein said coins are adapted to bear against said abutment means and said coin receiving means disposed at an acute angle relative said lower surface, so as to cause sad coins contained in said coin receiving means to bear against said abutment means at an angle greater than 90.degree. relative said coin receiving means so as to elevate the leading edge of said coins from said coin receiving means and facilitate said coin cartridge to be slipped around said coins for retaining said coins.
It is another aspect of this invention to provide the combination of a coin counter verifier, cylinder means and a pad of paper containing sheets which are capable of being removed from said pad, said sheets adapted to be rolled about said cylinder means so as to produce coin cartridges for use in association with said coin count verifier, said coin count verifier including: an elongated body having a lower surface and an upper surface and one end opposite to another end; coin receiving means having a curved cross section for receiving said coins, said coin receiving means extending longitudinally along said upper surface of said elongated body between the said ends, said coin receiving means declining from said one end of said body to said other end; abutment means disposed at said other end of said body, said abutment means spanning across and integral with said coin receiving means, said coin receiving means disposed at an angle greater than 90.degree. relative said coin receiving means, and extending beyond said upper surface; said coin receiving disposed at an acute angle relative said lower surface; recess means presented by said abutment means in the vicinity of said recess means for receiving a portion of said coin cartridge so as to facilitate the introduction of coins into said coin cartridge from said coin receiving means.